


Haters!

by AwatereJones



Series: Ianto Strikes Back [1]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto was sick of the haters in his life and reflected on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haters!

Ianto had known haters before.

Those who scoffed and sneered. Those who thought they were better or smarter. Those who thought they could take something or give something because he was too weak to fight.

Haters didn’t know him at all.

Watching Owen forming another sarcastic quip as he walked past filled Ianto was rage. Why was he singled out?

For the way he dressed?

The way he lived? 

For the cut of his hair or fact he was actually left handed but hid it like he hides everything else?

For finally showing himself and being found to be just not what they thought he was?

For loving the same sex? 

For bowing to his lover and boss constantly?

What did they know? They didn’t walk in his shoes or lie in his bed.

Ya know what? Haters can all go jolly themselves with giant dildos!

Just not one of his, Jack liked a challenge and right now that giant dildo in his drawer had a date tonight with a certain captain.

So, as Owen opened his mouth to spew forth his words of wisdom Ianto did what came naturally and after making sure no-one was looking, shoved him into the tower pool!


End file.
